By melting of metals in induction furnaces most metals have such high electrical conductivity that they connect inductively in solid state. For melting of such metals in induction furnaces the electrical properties of the lining in the induction furnace is not important and the lining can be made from electric isolating materials. Metals having a low electrical conductivity when they are in solid state, such as silicon and germanium, will however not connect inductively when they are in solid state. In order to start the melting process it must be used a susceptor which is inserted into the furnace at the start of the melting process of solid silicon or the lining must be made from an electrically conductive material that connects inductively, such as graphite. When using graphite as lining the melting will take place indirectly as the graphite lining will be heated by induction and where the metal is heated by heat radiation from the graphite lining. As graphite also has a higher electrical conductivity than molten silicon, the heat transfer during the whole melting period, also when part of the silicon is in molten state, will be based on inductive heating of the graphite lining. This has disadvantages as the graphite lining during the whole melting period will be the hottest part of the induction furnace. This requires a very comprehensive cooling of the graphite lining causing high heat losses. Further the graphite lining, the induction coil and the cooling system for the lining will be subjected to high thermal stress.